


Chasers

by realjane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realjane/pseuds/realjane
Summary: Blaise invites Katie to his cabin to celebrate the end of Spring term. She adores him, but she just isn't ready for something more between them, especially with tensions building with the threat of a second war. But he's persuasive.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	Chasers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverEvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverEvan/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den School's Out For Summer fic fest!
> 
> Prompt: HP01 - For ForeverEvan
> 
> For context: This takes place after the events of Half Blood Prince, more or less. No underage wizards, here! Katie has survived being cursed by the opal necklace, and Dumbledore has died. Blaise's father has passed away of an illness, which made him re-evaluate his loyalty to Slytherin. (But, you know... try fitting that in under 3000 words!)

"You're joking." She scoffed. He suggested canoeing as a 'surprise' for Friday afternoon. The canoe in question lay on the shore with a set of oars perched on the benches.

He cocked his head. "Can't swim, Bell?"

She frowned. "I'm practically a selkie, but I don't trust you not to strand me on an island. Also, I get motion sick if I'm not the one in control."

Blaise mimicked her posture, hands on his hips. "Fine. Let's swim."

"Fine."

"Good." He shucked his shirt off and tossed his wand beside it.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm swimming. I don't know what you're doing." His boots came off. "Come on, _campanellino_. We're burning daylight." 

Katie raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to get your trunks?"

"Does my body offend you?"

She rolled her eyes, turning away. "Do whatever you want; us Gryffindors are civilized creatures." Katie hooked her fingers in the waistband of her denim shorts, which skimmed the base of her arse cheeks enough to make a casual observer wonder if she wore knickers beneath them. She did. She stepped out of them, placing her own wand on the ground with a wiggle. His lip slipped between his teeth, and he traced the curve of her bum with a hot stare.

He growled. "I'd never call Gryffindors civilized." 

"You wouldn't know 'civilized' if it hit you in the face." She whirled around and tossed her shorts at him, but his trousers were passing over his knees as she did and the denim slapped against his cheek with a thwack! Katie doubled over and cackled.

He threw her over his shoulder and marched to the dock. "Argh! Blaise!" She pounded on his back, but he pinched her leg. She squealed. "You'll pay for that!" 

"Oh? Will I?" Blaise stepped off the end of the dock, and pulled her under the water with him; he burst back to the surface with a satisfied bark of laughter. Katie clung to his neck, sputtering.

"Stop, stop!" she conceded. "I'm in, I'm wet."

"That's the goal." He pecked her on the cheek. "Can I show you my favorite part of the lake?" 

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Depends. Is it the bottom?" His dimples deepened, but he said nothing; the arm around her waist slid a lower. She wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head. He liked to push the boundary further and further.

Blaise transferred her to his back; her arms wrapped over his shoulders. He swam to a small inlet, where the lake curved around itself and the shoreline was shallow enough to stand on one's tip-toes. The feeling of her stomach against his smooth back muscles made her whole body tingle. 

He grabbed a log which lay half on land and buoyed them for a momentary rest. Katie hoisted herself up, threw a leg over and straddled it. The breeze on her wet skin distracted from the thrumming which built in her. She folded herself into a ball with her knees against her chest.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "You've got strong arms, Chaser Bell. Must be why Gryffindor keeps winning." 

She snorted. "You haven't been to a match since first term."

"I go to every match!"

"You do not."

"Excuse me! Yes, I do. I sit with Dean in the box. I have _memorized_ the curve of your arse in a uniform." He winked and folded his arms over the log. The inlet was clouded with algae, which glowed in the waning light. Blaise didn't care; plant life swirled around his body. He floated back from her with a funny look on his face, treading water. The ripples lapped at his skin. "Do you think you'll ever let me kiss you?"

"Is that why you invited me here?"

"You like me."

“What do your mates say when you sit with me in the Great Hall?”

He looked away and shook his head. "Fuck them." 

She sighed. "Blaise--."

“Katie!” He bobbed towards her and held out a hand. He rubbed her knuckles. "I invited you because I like you. That’s it."

"Mum didn't want me to come here; she thinks I’m ‘fragile’ right now." 

He frowned. “You’re strong."

“Hanging around a Gryffindor--Your house will disown you--”

“Slytherin house does not speak for me.” He rubbed her knee. “You believe that, don’t you?”

Katie looked down at their joined hands and squeezed. She supposed she did, by now. "I want to spend time with you, I’m just… scared. I will try to relax this weekend, at least."

"I can live with that." He smiled up at her without an ounce of judgment. 

Katie touched his jaw. He was so gentle with her. Flirtatious, yes, and sometimes too forward. Much too handsome for his own good. Always gentle, when it counted. He had visited her in the hospital wing after she was cursed. They shared a desk in Transfiguration all term, so he brought her homework to pass the time. And sweets. It was starting to make sense why he had withdrawn from the other Slytherins, but it wasn’t just about her. He had a good heart. Her chest ached. What would she do if war broke out and something happened to him? What was her real fear, here? 

"Blaise," she breathed. 

He cupped her cheek. Blaise pulled himself onto the log and his breath passed over her face in soft, determined huff. The golden irises of his eyes flickered back and forth as he studied hers. Her fingers walked up his forearms. She leaned forward the tiniest bit, and his expression changed from concern to sweetness. Even though they shouldn't, and she stood by it... she kissed him. His lips cradled hers, worrying them with a gentle tug. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. His thumbs brushed her jaw.

"Let’s go, the clouds are getting dark." He let her lead, swimming a few yards behind her. By the time they reached land again, the skies opened up. The abandoned canoe inched towards the lake as the ground soaked up the water. 

"Bollocks," Katie gasped once under the porch's overhang. She tried to catch her breath. "I think I dropped my wand."

"I'll find it!" The svelte Italian bolted out into the rainstorm again, starkers except for his soaked briefs. He found her wand by the dock and came running back to the porch. The path was thick with mud, and Blaise was its unfortunate victim. His face smacked against the ground with a shallow slap. He groaned. 

"Oh gods!" She ran to him.

Mud plastered his entire front. He laughed. "I think I twisted my ankle and some mud went down my pants. But I found your wand!" 

"You could've _accio'd_ it!" Katie took her wand from him. She grasped his hands to help him stand as rain pelted them.

"Bloody mud." He winced as he stepped forward. "I need your help."

He wound his arm over her shoulders, and she held his waist. They made it inside and Katie got him to his room; she left him to his own devices there and attempted not to burst into flames, after having his bare skin against hers for the second--no, third time that day. She fanned her face. Gods. 

She tossed their wet clothes over the chairs at the kitchen table. A hot-air spell put them right. She toweled off her hair and changed into pyjamas. Blaise hobbled back to the living room, having _scourgefied_ any trace of mud from his body. He had opted for a tee shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms printed with tiny gold Z's. 

"You're adorable." He looked her up and down with the same interest as when he had observed her in her knickers. 

She cleared her throat. "Sit on the sofa!" She gathered ice from the kitchen. He propped his foot on a sofa pillow. He let her cuff his trouser leg and prod his skin to figure out where he strained his ankle, wincing only when she found the swollen pocket. Rest and ice was in order.

He watched her with quiet heat in his eyes.

She didn't want to stop touching him. Now that the boundary had been broken, she wondered why she resisted him for so long… other than delicate house politics. She rubbed his shin, as if that would do anything to aid his recovery. 

The kiss. The look in his eyes when she had leaned in... heat, and gentleness. It was arresting and constant since they became close. 

_What if this is our only chance?_ she thought. 

More than anything, she was relieved she had mustered a bit of bravery to kiss him, but what now? His eyes twinkled when she met his gaze. He wanted her. She... vibrated with want.

"Do you know why I have this cabin?" he asked. She sat at the other end of the sofa to put distance between them and shook her head. "My father went into hospital early last year, and I couldn't handle visiting him. Mum basically lived at St. Mungo’s, so I had the house to myself. I was going mental. I found this place by accident. Mum was keen on it. She's been here a few times since my father passed. I spent the first--three weeks after he died?--laying in a hammock out back."

"So… that’s why you’re not hanging around Malfoy?" 

"Yes. I had to get my head straight. What I want is much… clearer."

She sighed, hand to forehead. "Teach me your ways."

"Well, first thing is rest." He held out his arms. She breathed out in relief, settling her body between his and the back of the sofa. He pillowed her head on his shoulder. "Though I don't sleep much, scrolling through a million bad memories."

"Mmm." She laced her fingers with his. "Maybe you'd sleep better if you weren't alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an offer?"

"I'm pretty good at snuggling." She wiggled against him.

He looked down at her and his face was struck with seriousness. " _Campanellino_..." He touched her cheek.

"What does _campanellino_ mean?"

"Little Bell," Blaise said. “Are you not? _La mia campanellino_?” He kissed the top of her head and full-body chills rippled through her. 

_ Fuck it. _

She pushed up on one arm and leaned forward, hair tickling his chest. She kissed him. He brushed her hair back and tugged on it lightly. He took her cheeks in his hands, then. "I want to respect your wishes," he murmured against her lips.

"My wishes changed." Katie's fingers curled into the front of his shirt. Blaise scooted back against the arm of the couch obediently. She touched his bottom lip. Such full, soft lips he had, which wrapped around the tip of her finger for a brief moment. An unspoken question.

His eyes flashed and he nodded once. Katie crouched to kiss him again and he grabbed her hips. She swung a knee over his legs. He winced, kicking the ice pack off the sofa and pulling her against him. "Oh! Your ankle--"

"Fuck my ankle." Blaise growled. He kissed her jaw and down her throat, laving her pulse. Her whole body tingled. It wasn't enough. She rucked his shirt up his torso. He took the message and pulled it off, tearing his lips away from her skin long enough to pass the fabric over his head. He pulled hers off, too. "What changed your mind?"

She pinned him against the arm. "Your openness." She smiled against his mouth. His tongue flickered at the seam of her lips and dared them to open. Her tongue met his.

"Talking--ah--!!" He gasped. Her fingers whispered over the plane of his stomach towards his waistband. "--talking about my emotions turns you on?" His head fell back as she cupped him through the flannel.

"Amongst other things." The list of ‘things’ was long, and detailed. Another thing occurred to her: "I'm on the potion, and I'm clean." 

"Good. So am I--oh my gods." His face was blissful. 

"What do you want?"

"You, _cara_. Anything--don't stop."

"Where?"

"Here." He removed her hands from where they were teasing him and canted his hips, attempting to wiggle out of his trousers without dislodging her from his lap. He pitched Katie forward and nearly off the side of the sofa. She laughed and hopped off of him. 

Without an ounce of shyness, Blaise divested himself of his pyjamas and held out his hands to her again, but Katie shook her head. She turned away from him and peeled her own trousers off, as she had done with her shorts by the lake.

"You're killing me," he said hoarsely. She glanced at him over her shoulder, taking her knickers off next at a torturously slow pace. She blushed, but he didn't care. He ran a hand over his face and reached for her wrist, tugging her back to him. She fell against him and he adjusted, lifting her to straddle him. She felt quite self-conscious under his gaze and moved to cover her breasts, but he touched her chin. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Nervous," she admitted.

His cock jumped beneath her as she sat over him. "I'll stop if you say 'stop." He was deadly serious and she shook her head.

"Don't stop," she affirmed. She kissed him as his hands moved up her thighs.

"Can I touch you?" His touch paused at the crease of her hip. She nodded. He smiled and studied her face as he found her folds, which were thrumming to be touched. She was wet and so thankful to feel him. He eased his fingers inside her, just two--it was enough to make her knees go weak. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder and drove herself back onto his hand. 

"Katie--" he whispered into her temple. "You feel incredible."

"I'm--"

"You're perfect." He pumped her slowly, ramping up her desire. If she had been able to form words, she would've told him that all it took to make her wet was him giving her one of those piercing looks of his, that she had tried to date last term but no one else made her feel this way--but then again, this was far and away better than what she had ever hoped for. She let out a low whine and her hand found his cock between their stomachs, which made him pause his ministrations to her. He was hard just from watching her pleasure and preparing her, but he still gasped when she stroked him.

She didn't ask his permission, but she knew she had it anyway--Katie sat up and leveled her center over him. She was tight indeed, but she took her time and he let her; little by little, in incremental pumps, she took him fully inside her. Once her hip bones bumped against his, he held her still and breathed out.

" _Cara_ , I could die now and be happy." He kissed her so softly she wanted to cry. In response, she lifted her hips. How very much she wanted to make him happier. They found a rhythm--slow but sure, clinging to each other like they might float apart at any moment. His breath grew shallow. Katie reached behind her and ran her nails up the inside of his thigh, tiny prickling trails that made his hips jolt up. "Oh, fuck!" He was close, but he wasn't about to let her get the best of him.

Blaise found her clit and massaged it in measured circles, inducing a silent moan from her open mouth. "Please," she whispered. He coaxed her, pushing her down to meet him with one hand, and touching her sensitive nub with the other, until she tightened like a vice around him and arched her back. He cupped her breasts, her waist, her arse as she came down from her high. Her head fell forward and she met his thrusting pace, squeezing her inner muscles, even though she was sensitive and shaking, until he thrust erratically and reached his own release. He hugged her to his chest and refused to let her move while he caught his breath.

"Merlin," Katie breathed against his neck. 

He chuckled warmly. "So much for not doing this."

"You regret it, then." She pinched his nipple.

He pinched her bum in retaliation. "Not on your life." He pulled out of her and they both gasped at the loss of intimate contact. Katie hopped up and resisted the urge to cover her body. They exchanged several giddy looks as she gathered her pyjamas and padded to the washroom. “Hey.” She turned back to him. He smiled. “You don’t have to worry. About me. If the war does happen, I’m with you.”

Katie leaned against the door. “What if they don’t give you a choice?”

“I know what I believe in. You just have to trust me.”

She shrugged. “What would you have me do?”

“Well,” he said, turning to the side and tentatively standing on his good foot. He hobbled to her, which was comical in his naked state. “I have spent the last several years lusting after you and now--” he dipped his head and kissed her. “I find I’m addicted. So. For now , you’ll stay with me, here, until the end of Summer break.”

She bit her lip. “I’m supposed to train while we’re off.”

“I’ll train with you.”

“You will?” she laughed.

“I was a chaser!”

“Yes, you’re good at chasing.” She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again. “Fine. I’ll owl my parents tomorrow and have them send my broom, and some more clothes.”

Blaise lifted her off her feet and peppered her face with kisses. “This will be our best Summer yet.”

Even though it felt cruel or stupid to brush off the fact that they might soon face very real danger, Katie couldn’t help but be grateful for Blaise Zabini. The boy who _chased_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :) It was so much fun to write.


End file.
